


Exploration (Adventures with dom!Sam!)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Dom!Sam Winchester, F/M, Flogging, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship between reader and Sam, reader asks Sam to explore some kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration (Adventures with dom!Sam!)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think! I am new to writing kinks and I want to get them right :) XOXO

“That was amazing,” you said, pushing your back into Sam’s chest as he pulled you closer.

He placed a loud, wet kiss on your shoulder. “Are you sure? I kind of got carried away…”

You squirmed, remembering the way he had held your wrists down while whispering absolute filth in your ear. You wouldn’t mind if Sam got carried away with you more often.

“No, that was the amazing part.” You rolled over to look at him as you reassured him, wanting him to know that you meant it. “Actually…” you felt yourself blush, “I’d really like to do something like that again.”

Sam’s eyes lit up.

“Seriously?”

Rather than answer, you wrapped a leg around his hip and rubbed yourself against him, feeling that he was already ready for round two.

“Yes. That felt so good,” you whispered against his lips. “Better than good.” You kissed and sucked down his jaw. “Maybe we could try something new?”

You knew that Sam had a kinky side, and you had always wondered about it. The hard look in his eyes as he held you down had convinced you that you desperately needed to experience it. You looked at Sam with a pleading expression.

“Oh, hell yes.” Sam grabbed your hips roughly, digging his fingers in…

*****

You rummaged through the drawer and pulled out one of Sam's old t-shirts to sleep in. You slipped it over your head, and were reaching for your sweatpants when Sam's voice stopped you. 

“Don't.”

You turned around to find Sam smoldering at you with his lips parted and fists clenched at his sides. You looked at him in confusion.

“Don't put on the sweatpants. Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?”

You smiled as your heart beat a little faster. Oh. 

You made of show at looking down at yourself, your bare legs sticking out under the hem of Sam's shirt. “You think I look hot?”

“Don't be coy.” Sam's voice was low, hard, and hot. You felt heat pool in your stomach and wondered how just the sound of his voice could get you so worked up. “Get on the bed, on your hands and knees,” he commanded.

A few weeks ago, you had asked Sam to show you the kinkier side of himself. That had led to one of the hottest nights of your life. You had been yearning to try something like that again, but didn't know the right way to go about bringing it up. Sam seemed content to go back to your vanilla sex, which was pretty mind-blowing itself, but you now had a dark need to explore. Excitement coursed through your veins as you crawled into the requested position, realizing Sam was in the mood to take charge tonight.

You knelt on all fours for a few minutes, feeling Sam's eyes on you as he drank you in. His shirt rode up your back, revealing your black boy-shorts underwear, and Sam reached out to skim a hand across your ass as he walked toward the head of the bed. You let out a sigh at the contact, already aching to feel him.

Once he was in your line of sight, Sam pulled his shirt over his head, revealing miles of tanned skin stretched taut over hard muscles. You licked your lips instinctively and he smirked, lazily unbuttoning his jeans. You stared at his erection straining against the material and groaned. How long was he just going to stand there?

As if reading your thoughts, Sam stepped forward and pressed a quick kiss to your lips before walking to stand behind you again. 

“You know, I think I've changed my mind. As hot as you look, I think you'd look hotter naked. Strip. Now.”

You quickly got off the bed, removed the shirt and pushed your panties to the ground, stepping out of them. You started to get back onto the bed, but Sam stopped you by grabbing you into a too tight embrace.

“So fucking hot,” he whispered, sucking on your earlobe and making you shiver. “I'm going to make you scream tonight.” He kissed you roughly, his tongue sweeping into your mouth to claim you, and you sagged against him. He was smiling when he pulled away.

“Lie down on your back. I want you to watch what I'm going to do to you.” 

You eagerly did so with a pounding heart. 

“Put your hands above your head and hold onto the bars in the headboard. Do not let go. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” you replied hoarsely as you grabbed two of the iron bars in the giant headboard. The cold metal against your heated skin sent a delicious chill through you. You watched with wide eyes as Sam opened the drawer of the nightstand next to your head and slowly pulled out a flogger.

When the hell had he bought that?

“I picked this up the other day. It's a nice one, isn't it?”

You simply nodded, not able to speak through the sudden burst of lust flowing through you as you eyed the intricately detailed wooden handle and the several brown leather tassels hanging from it. Yes, please, you thought.

“What color are you right now?” Sam asked, checking to see if you were okay with this.

“Green,” you said quickly. “God, green...please Sam, do it.”

“Already begging. I like that.” Sam smirked at you as your practically writhed below him on the bed. He leaned down to kiss you again, then trailed his tongue down your chin and neck to your breasts. He teased your nipples for a few seconds before raising up and letting the ends of the leather tassels follow the trail of his tongue. You arched into the new sensation and moaned. Oh, that felt good.

Sam ran the flogger down your stomach as you continued to revel in the feel of the leather. When he pulled it away from your skin, there was a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes. 

He pulled the flogger up, ready to strike, and paused long enough for you to appreciate the sight of him. His bare feet were braced apart, and his broad shoulders rippled as he held the flogger in the air, one hand holding the handle, the other holding the tassels. As soon as he was sure you got a good look, he quickly flicked his arm out, then back. 

The sharp sting of the leather right below your breast sent a shock wave of pleasure burning through you. You cried out and pulled at the bed, but managed to hang on like you were told.

“Color?” asked Sam.

“Green,” you groaned. “Sam, please...”

Sam struck again, hitting the exact same spot and sending another jolt of pleasure/pain through you. “Oh, God, yes!” you cried out, arching your back off the bed.

Sam slowly drew back and struck one last time in that same spot, and you had the thought that he might make you come without ever laying a hand on you.

“Sam...need you...need you to fuck me,” you whined.

Sam chuckled. “Oh, not yet. We're not even close to that yet.”

And then Sam went to work with the flogger. He flicked his wrist over and over, hitting the other side of your ribcage, your stomach, your right thigh, then your left, before starting that same pattern again. You were a quivering, squirming mess beneath him. Every sweet sting brought you closer to the edge. You had never felt anything like the leather slapping against your skin, and the sight of Sam's face while he did this to you, full of pure lust and focused concentration, was almost too much.

Just when you thought you couldn't take anymore without Sam being inside you, he dropped the flogger and quickly shed his jeans and boxers. He began the same pattern he created with flogger, this time running his hands and tongue over your skin. 

“Oh my God,” you moaned, still pulling on the bed frame as you tried not to let go. You hadn't realized how sensitive the flogger would make your skin, and every touch felt like electricity running through you, driving you mad. Clearly, that was Sam's goal. 

Without thinking, you ran a hand through Sam's long hair as he kissed your thigh. He immediately jerked up, grabbing your wrist. 

“I thought I told you not to let go.”

Your eyes widened at his hard expression. Was he going to...punish you? You had discussed limits, and spanking had been on your list of things that you were perfectly fine with trying...was that what he had in mind?

“I had planned on making you come on my tongue, but now I think I'll make you wait. Get off the bed and on your knees.”

Your breathing quickened as you rolled off the bed, your body still desperately wanting his touch. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and you knelt in between his knees. He absently rubbed himself for a few seconds, staring into your eyes, then leaned back on his elbows in a silent command for you to take over.

You grinned and greedily licked the entire length of him, feeling the silky hardness on your tongue. Slowly, you eased the tip of him into your mouth, closing your lips and humming softly as you swirled your tongue around every sensitive spot.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam groaned, “That's...yes, right there.” He fisted his hands in your hair as you continued to take him deeper and deeper into your mouth, over and over, creating a building rhythm. You ran your hands up his thighs and squeezed the hard muscles for leverage while you worked him over.

Before long, Sam gently tugged at your hair and you backed off, looking up at him with a onfused expression.

“Wanna taste you,” you breathed.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

You nodded.

“Say it.”

“Fuck me, Sam. Please...”

“Get on the bed,” he ordered. “All fours.”

You stood on shaky legs and did as he commanded. He stood up and pulled you back to the edge of the bed, squeezing your ass and making you groan as he moved. His fingers dug into your hips hard enough to leave bruises, marking you as his and his only. You felt him slide against your entrance and pushed back against him.

“Say it again,” he commanded, teasingly rubbing himself against you.

“Please, Sam! Fuck me!” you cried out breathlessly.

Sam slid into you slowly, inch by inch, making sure you felt all of him. His hands guided your hips and kept you from pushing back, making sure he controlled the pace. He went slowly for a while, pulling almost completely out with each stroke, until you were begging him shamelessly. You needed him to move faster, to give relief to the tension threatening to explode inside you. So you said the one thing you knew would convince him.

“Please, Sir.”

Sam groaned loudly, and you felt him shudder at the name and all that it implied. He pulled almost completely out of you, leaned down to kiss your shoulder blade, then slammed into you.

“Yes!” you screamed as he hit your g-spot. Finally. This is what you wanted. 

Sam was merciless then, slamming into you over and over, wanting to hear your screams mixed with his heavy moans. He pulled your hips back with each thrust, pushing deeper and deeper until his hips were smacking against you.

“Sam, I'm gonna...gonna...” 

He reached around you and rubbed your clit, heightening your pleasure even more until you stopped speaking and started wordlessly crying out.

“Come for me, Y/N.”

You immediately exploded around him, your vision going white as every muscle in your body quivered. The waves of pleasure washed over you for what felt like forever, and you were only vaguely aware of Sam as he plastered his chest to your back, gave two more hard thrusts, and found his own loud orgasm. 

You fell to the bed, boneless and exhausted and completely satisfied. Sam collapsed next to you and pulled you into his arms for a long, lazy kiss.

“How was that?” he asked.

“Mmmff,” you replied.

He chuckled. “Does that mean 'good'?”

“Mmmff,” you grunted again.

“Hey, look at me,” he said, gently pulling your chin up. You sleepily forced your eyes open. “Really. How was that?”

“That was incredible, Sam.” You used your last bit of energy to lean up and kiss is furrowed brow, then his lips. “How was it for you?”

Sam grinned down at you and gently ran his hands down your ribcage to your stomach. “Using that flogger on you, watching you squirm around and beg for more? Hottest thing I've ever done.”

You giggled. “Let's use it again sometime.”

“Maybe we will. But I have all kinds of other things I'd like to try before we come back to it.”

You fell asleep in Sam's arms, happily wondering what his other plans were.


End file.
